


...With Benefits

by dustandroses



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Birthday Present, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M, Ozsaur, PWP, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ryan needed to get laid.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	...With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



> **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this chapter taken from the Live Journal community Tamingthemuse prompt #380: Halloween  
>  **Notes:** A birthday present for Ozsaur. One day late, but then, I can't imagine that she'd expect it to be on time...it's from me, after all.

Ryan needed to get laid. He needed someone else’s hand on his cock in the worst way. He wanted a woman, but since that asshole of a Governor took conjugals away, the most he could ever get during visitation was a quick feel. When he first got here, he could at least get a handjob out of Shannon. They’d get up close, and suck face, their knees between each other’s legs, and hide her hand on his cock with her jacket or purse or whatever. 

But the hacks had turned nasty when they took away the cigarettes. He wasn’t sure what _their_ problem was, they could smoke all they wanted after their shifts, no need to take it out on the ones stuck in this craphole day in and day out. Nowadays, the hacks wouldn’t even let you get a handful of pussy. You got too close, and they’d cut off your visits for ‘inappropriate fondling.’ Fuck that. He’s married to her. There’s no such thing as inappropriate fondling, when you’re touching your own fucking wife!

So here he was fresh out of visitation, hard as hell, and no one to fuck. He didn’t care if it was Shannon or not. He fucked other women all the time; as long as Shannon didn’t find out, who gave a fuck? He wanted pussy, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to find it here. That tranny Fiona would suck him off in a heartbeat. She offered every time Ryan went to her for gossip. 

There was no fucking way he’d stick his prick in her mouth. She was supposed to be the best around, and guys paid big bucks to get her to suck them off, but he knew how many other guys came in that mouth every day, and that just didn’t sit well with Ryan. Nah, the gays were good for info, they knew all the best gossip in Oz, but that was all he wanted from them. 

He didn’t even have time to jerk off; the dinner shift was about to start. He barely had enough time to change into his work clothes, and line up for the trip to the kitchen. Damn kitchen whites weren’t the best for hiding a hard-on, but once he got busy he was sure he’d calm down. 

Ended up, they were short two workers, so both Ryan and Adebisi busted their humps to get the food ready on time. An hour later, he was chopping up onions, his eyes stinging like crazy, but even _that_ hadn’t helped; he was still hard as a rock. He was almost done, though. Once he finished the onions, he’d have time to slip into storage, and jack off real quick. It wasn’t gonna take long. He needed to bust a nut in the worst way.

He got the onions to Adebisi, who was acting damn weird, grinning at Ryan like a fucking Halloween jack-o'-lantern. Ryan ignored him and went to wash his hands, ‘cause that onion juice stung like a son-of-a-bitch. He’d never get that shit near his meat. It was easy to slip away after that, squeezing back into the corner of one of the storage bays. Once he was sure he was alone, he untied his whites and let them sag as he reached in and freed his cock. Damn. The head was purple and swollen, and that first stroke was the best thing he’d felt in months. 

He got right to work; he needed to get back as soon as possible. Being the boss was a bitch. He liked it, but there were times, like this, that he’d love to be able to goof off, and relax for a while. But when you were in charge, you had to be on top of things all the time. If Schibetta wasn’t happy with his job, Ryan would be history, and Adebisi would be back in charge of the kitchen. 

No time for thoughts like that, he had better things to do. He closed his eyes as he got busy, his hips pumping, his head thrown back against the wall, a smile on his face.

“Well, if this isn’t the best thing I’ve seen tonight.”

Ryan’s eyes popped open. “Jesus fucking Christ!” He tried to tuck his sorely abused cock back in his whites, but Adebisi fell on his knees, pulling on Ryan’s pants, and they slipped out of his fingers, leaving Ryan holding his prick.

“Oh, no, no, no! You’re not getting away from me this time, O’Reily.” Adebisi licked his lips. “You’ve been flaunting that pretty cock at me all night. Now, I finally get a chance to see what this monster tastes like.”

Ryan tried to pull away, but there was nowhere to go, he was sandwiched in between a row of industrial sized cans of mixed vegetables and plastic jugs full of dill pickles. “God dammit, Adebisi…”

Adebisi didn’t give him a chance to say more, he opened that big mouth of his, and sucked Ryan in.

“Holy Mother of God!” 

If Ryan’d had enough brain cells left to notice, he might have wondered why he was suddenly so religiously inspired, but he’d had no idea that a blowjob by Adebisi would turn out to be a religious experience. The man could suck. And the way he moved his tongue was a gift from God - sliding over the head, and around the rim, flickering on the bundle of nerves at the base, running along the big vein on the bottom. 

Ryan grabbed him, holding on tight, that stupid little cap of his falling off as Ryan’s fingers gripped his bald head. He knew this was a mistake. He should be fighting to get away because this could have far-reaching consequences. He never let people he didn’t trust close enough to hurt him, and if word of this got out it could cause trouble down the line. But he would have to worry about that later, because those lips of Adebisi’s had created a seal around his prick, and he was about to suck Ryan’s brains out right through his cock.

“Jesus Christ on a crutch!”

He wished Adebisi had hair he could use to get a good grip on his head – his fingers kept slipping. Ryan did his best to hang on for the ride, because Adebisi was blowing what was left of his mind. He moved his head faster and faster, and Ryan’s hips bucked and pumped. Adebisi held onto his hips, using Ryan’s momentum to keep up his pace, letting Ryan fuck his face. That felt so damn good. Shannon would never let him do that, and it was just fucking perfect. 

Adebisi moved his hands down to his ass, squeezing as he sucked, but when he pulled Ryan forward, he parted his cheeks, and Ryan could feel a cool breeze down his crack. He gasped as a thrill ran through him, knowing that Adebisi was so close to his asshole made his heart pound even harder, and he opened his eyes, shock at his body’s reaction. He felt a big, warm finger rubbing around the wrinkled skin of his hole, and his body arched and froze. Ryan came, shooting his load down Adebisi’s throat in four powerful pulses.

He collapsed back against the wall, gasping and stiffening his knees. He wanted to slide down the wall and collapse, but Ryan would never show how affected he’d been by what Adebisi’d done. His hands slid off Ryan’s body, and when he heard the sound of flesh smacking against flesh, Ryan opened his eyes in surprise. Adebisi sat back on his heels, legs spread wide, holding onto his balls with one hand, while the other jerked hard and fast over his slick cock. 

He stared at Adebisi, eyes wide with surprise that he would be so close to coming, simply from sucking on Ryan’s cock. But it was clear that he was. He threw his head back, his eyes never leaving Ryan’s face as he came.

“Yes, yes, yes!”

His jizz went everywhere, and Ryan watched in dismay as some landed on his tennis shoe. 

“Aw fuck, man!” he said, rubbing the come off his shoe on the closest case stack.

Adebisi stood, still gasping for air, and laughed at him. “You’ve had worse things on those shoes.”

Ryan wanted to tell him this wasn’t going to happen again. He wanted to say that this was an accident that would never be repeated, and threaten him about ever discussing this with anyone. But he didn’t know where to start, and Adebisi didn’t give him time to say it, anyway. He grabbed his hat off the floor, grinning like a crazy fool as he settled it on his head. Then he walked out, calling back over his shoulder.

“Unit B will be here soon; we need to get back to work.”

He was gone, and Ryan stared after him, wondering what exactly had happened. He wasn’t sure what any of this meant. He couldn’t afford to piss off Adebisi right now. As long as they were feeding Schibetta that ground glass, he needed a partner in the kitchen. Ryan hated being unsettled, and this had left him off balance, and at a loss for what to do next. He’d never let Adebisi know that, though. He’d take things as they came, and deal with the fallout if it happened.

Ryan stretched as he walked out of the storage area, scratching his stomach. That had been one hell of a blowjob. He hadn’t felt this good in ages. What the fuck, if Adebisi offered, and didn’t expect Ryan to return the favor, maybe he’d let Adebisi suck his cock again.


End file.
